The roof of a building provides coverage, shielding, shading, and structural support. Some types of roofs can have multiple layers that provide different functions. For example, a representative roof can have a corrugated steel layer that provides structural support, an insulation layer that prevents or reduces heat transfer through the roof, a fiber board layer that provides a surface suitable for membrane bonding, and a membrane layer that can prevent moisture penetration and reflect incoming sunlight. However, if the membrane layer is broken or penetrated, moisture can permeate the roof. This unwanted moisture inside the roof can compromise the functions provided by the remaining roof layers. The unwanted moisture can also cause serious structural damage to the roof and therefore raise safety concerns. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and techniques for effectively drying roofs.